There has long been a recognized need to dry garments, shoes and boots, and various devices and methods have been used. For instance dryers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,482 and 6,216,359 (which are hereby incorporated herein by this reference), have been employed for drying.
Prior “portable” boot and shoe dryers known to the Applicants have merely provided a cylindrical or other shaped heater for placement in the lower portion of the boot or shoe, typically resting on the inside sole portion of the shoe. It is believed that these prior art heaters do not provide sufficient air flow to remove the desired moisture or vapor from the interior of the shoe or boot.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments or aspects of this invention to provide an improved portable garment, boot or shoe dryer.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a portable boot and shoe dryer which induces sufficient air flow to provide adequate drying characteristics.